


Svědek

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tohle jsem napsala, abych si ukrátila chvíli během čekání, takže to podle toho taky vypadá...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Svědek

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle jsem napsala, abych si ukrátila chvíli během čekání, takže to podle toho taky vypadá...

„Tome, já...“ Shizuo se na chvíli odmlčel. „Chtěl bych tě o něco poprosit.“

„Udělám vše co bude v mých silách.“ řekl Tom s úsměvem.

„Víš já... Šel by jsi mi ve středu za svědka?“zeptal se Shizuo s nadějí v hlase.

Tom se zarazil a zůstal a něho překvapeně hledět.

„Neděláme velký obřad. Jen my dva, svědci a rodina... Což jsou vlastně jen sourozenci...“

„Shizuo, počkej.“ přerušil ho Tom. „Ty se budeš ženit?“

Shizuo se na chvíli zarazil, než se mu na tváři vykouzlil úsměv. „Ano, já… Ty a Kasuka jste jediní, komu jsem to řekl.“

Tom se na něho přátelsky usmál. „Gratuluji, Shizuo. Já ti půjdu rád za svědka.“

Shizuovi se viditelně ulevilo.

„Mohu vědět kdo je ta šťastná?“ zeptal se Tom se zájmem. Přeci jen Shizuu neviděl s nikým randit ani nic podobného.

„No... není to ona ale on.“ přiznal váhavě Shizuo.

Tom ho překvapeně pozoroval, ale brzy se zase usmíval.

„A taky...“ Shizuo se odmlčel. „Požádal jsem o ruku Izayu.“

Na Tomovi šlo poznat, jak tu šokující zprávu zpracovává.

„Orihara…?“

„Já vím, je to trochu šokující.“ pousmál se Shizuo.

„Trochu…“ zamumlal Tom. Přitom si začal Shizuu zkoumavě prohlížet. Jeho společník se již věnoval jahodovému zákusku. Vypadal opravdu šťastně.

„Ehm, promiň… ale musím se zeptat.“ začal váhavě Tom.

Shizuo zvědavě zvedl hlavu. Opravdu zářil jak sluníčko.

Tomovi to vůbec odvahu nedodávalo. Co když se naštve?

„Um... Jen, nenutí tě do toho, že ne?“

Shizuo překvapeně zamrkal. „Co..?“ Když pochopil, rozesmál se.

Tomovi jen váhavě zacukaly koutky.

„Ne, nemusíš se bát. Dělám to čistě z vlastní vůle.“ ujistil ho Shizuo, který se ještě usmíval.

Vlastně se nedivil Tomovi. I Kasuka se ptal na něco podobného, když mu to oznámil.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud si dobře pamatuji, v Japonsku nejsou svatby homosexuálů povolené.  
> A taky si nejsem tak úplně jistá, že se můžou vzít tímto způsobem (mluvím o radnici).  
> Což mi z toho dělá tak trochu AU.


End file.
